Teddy
Teddy is a character who appears in Garage Kids. At first a basic, normal Teddy Bear with no sentience, he is eventually implanted with an Artificial Intelligence due to the forces of Xanadu. Appearance Before his transformation, Teddy looked like a basic teddy bear, albeit one that was the size of a small pillow. After being granted sentience by the Specters of Xanadu, Teddy still looked the same at first, but overtime was upgraded and implanted with electronics and metal. This resulted in him gaining the ability to transform into a much more horrific form. This form was eight feet tall, and had large blade-like claws for hands and feet. His eyes glowed red, though this coloration changed to green upon his deactivation, with his left eye being covered in metal. His mouth consisted of a bear trap that was held in place by nails, and he had a barbed-wire tongue. Numerous needles and nails were visible in his form, and several parts of his body had exposed stuffing, which revealed the circuitry that supported his form. Personality Having started off as a basic teddy bear with no sentience, Teddy had no personality and was a mere object. Following his implantation with Specter-infused electricity however, Teddy developed an A.I. that granted him sentience. Teddy was extremely loyal and caring towards his owner, knowing why he had been left on the streets (Milly dropped him due to being attacked by Specter-controlled power lines) and immediately made his way back to her. While this would've made for a very understanding character, Teddy's programming source was Xanadu, which exposed him to the Specter hive mind and warped his personality. He was still loyal to Milly, but gained an intense zeal for the Specters' mission to destroy the world, and referred to them as his 'brethren'. He was willing to kill those who had tried to get Milly to dispose of him, but at the same time was willing to forgive them if they accepted 'The Will of the World', which led him to make a number of vague and cryptic statements. His adherence and reverence towards the will was shown to be far greater than his loyalty to Milly, as despite her best attempts at getting Teddy to stop his rampage, Teddy refused, albeit he still showed compassion towards her, understanding why she was upset, but seeing no other alternative other than to fulfill his programming. During his last moments, Teddy expressed remorse that he could not help Milly, but seemed accepting of her desire to move onwards and mature. However, his loyalty to Xanadu still remained regardless, and he dissipated with grim satisfaction that the other Specters would continue from where he left off. Biography Teddy was purchased for Milly by her father when she was only three years old, and was kept by her for eight years. When Milly was sent off to Kadic, she smuggled her toy in with her. During Milly's time at Kadic, Teddy was looked upon as creepy by Sebastian, Hugo, and Charlie. Teddy stayed at his owner's side for a long time, but was soon caught up in the maelstrom of Xanadu. During the initial attacks of the Specters, which had no interference, Teddy was accidentally dropped by Milly due to an attack from possessed power lines. Teddy was eventually hit by one of them, but instead of being destroyed, was instead implanted with an A.I. that held memories of Teddy's time with Milly. Now sentient, Teddy made his way back to his owner, but during that time, was bombarded with the hive mind of Xanadu known as the 'Will of the World', which demanded that Teddy exterminate humanity. Still having independent thought, Teddy requested that Milly stay alive to assist in that effort, which caused said 'Will' to agree. Throughout the night and next day, Teddy was implanted with circuitry and weapons, slowing transforming into a power robot. When Milly was under too much stress to handle from how her friends wanted her to discard her prized possession, she hid in a tool shed, which had been affected by the exuberance of Xanadu. It was here that Teddy revealed his sentience to Milly, and proceeded to infect her with a mind control virus that exposed her to the Specter's hive mind as well. When Milly was eventually found by Tamiya for an 'Intervention', Teddy convinced her to go, planning on killing the other children with the exception of Tamiya, whom Milly had requested to be spared. Once there, Teddy revealed himself to the group, and transformed into his true form, chasing the children down and ranting about the 'Will of the World', much to their horror, especially the superstitious Sebastian. Teddy eventually cornered the children, including Milly, whom had been freed from Teddy's control thanks to Tamiya, and prepared to kill them all, but thanks to the efforts of Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie, who had discovered Xanadu, the connection maintaining Teddy was severed, disabling the automaton and resulting in him fading out of existence. His last moments were spent bemoaning how he had failed Milly, though she comforted him in how she could still move forwards. Teddy chuckled grimly at this, and faded with the knowledge that the other Specters would continue the mission. Legacy Despite his destruction, Teddy's existence and the apparent mystery behind it would continue to pester the children whom he had tried to destroy, as they were not aware of Xanadu. However, due to fears about the nature of the threat, the so-called Xanadu Warriors kept Xanadu a secret from the other children, motivating them to try to figure out the mystery for themselves. Abilities Teddy at first, had no powers due to being a normal Teddy Bear. Once granted sentience by Xanadu, Teddy revealed a multitude of powers. In his base form, he was water-resistant and seemed to have near unlimited stamina, and seemed to have a great deal of strength and agility, as shown when he punched Sebastian while in his base form. In addition, Teddy was capable of speaking. Teddy was capable of using a form of mind control, as he was able to influence Milly and expose her to the 'Will of the World'. While under Teddy's control, Milly herself displayed increased strength and stamina, and had black lines resembling tear lines on her face. As Teddy had every intention of re-applying the brainwashing to Milly after she had broken out of it, and implied that he could've done the same to other humans, it is hard to say just what limits this power had. In his robot/combat form, Teddy possessed greater strength, and had access to metal wires that he could use to entrap people, whether it be by restricting the area, or by just restraining them. His large claws were capable of heavy damage, though the end results were never seen, it is quite possible that they could kill a human in a single swipe. Category:Villains Category:Fan Characters Category:XANA